


Свирепый апрель

by 11regnullla



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Domestic Violence, Hurt Sherlock, M/M, PTSD John
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 02:34:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12546876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/11regnullla/pseuds/11regnullla
Summary: Когда-то Джон сбежал. Может быть, он испугался Шерлока, может быть - самого себя. Теперь он вернулся и должен пройти до конца тот путь, которого старался избежать. Как ни странно, happy end.(в тексте отсылки к поэме Элиота "Бесплодная земля" в моем переводе)





	Свирепый апрель

Свирепый апрель

Я покажу тебе нечто иное, чем  
Твоя тень, что утром идет за тобой, или  
Твоя тень, что ночью встречает тебя  
Я покажу тебе ужас в пригоршне праха

 

\- И как дела в Анголе? С твоим появлением все пошло на лад? Хорошо-хорошо. Надо бы повидаться, Джон.

 

Вечером Грегори Лейстред и Джон Уотсон сидят в баре, быстро переходя от легкой программы к тяжелой. Этот переход совпадает с началом настоящего разговора о Шерлоке. На общение с простыми упоминаниями Шерлока и молчаливыми отсылками к нему ушло полчаса. Полгода ушло у доктора Уотсона на ангольскую экспедицию «Врачей без границ». Одного вечера хватило, чтобы покинуть Бейкер-стрит навсегда.

– Он все такой же?  
– Невыносимый, ты имеешь в виду?  
– А ты думал когда-нибудь, почему он кажется невыносимым?  
– В данном случае мы имеем какой-то зазор между видимостью и сущностью?

– Подумай, чем он так изводит? Грубый? Бестактный? Не смеши меня, Грег. Хирурги, занимаясь делом, произносят столько сильных слов, сколько Шерлок не сказал с рождения. Командует напропалую? Любой школьный учитель делает это чаще. Шерлок кричит только, когда у него истерика. Жестокий? Брось, в любом участке у тебя найдется коллега покруче.  
Нет. Все эти неприятные заурядности кажутся сверхъестественными именно у Шерлока, потому что повисают в пустоте. За ними нет настоящих человеческих страстей. Тех самых, что заставляют мир вертеться и, в конце концов, приведут его в тартарары. От этого нам страшно. Где эти старые добрые страсти, эти семь смертных грехов? Где похоть, зависть, жадность, про чревоугодие не говорю. Гнев? – Мгновенные вспышки, он просто отодвигает тех, кто ему помешал. Ты же не думаешь, что он злится на Донован и вынашивает планы мести? Да он забывает о ее существовании, как только отворачивается. Он в высшей степени беспристрастен в суждениях. Если кто-то пытается убить его остроумно, Шерлок радостно приветствует гостя. Мориарти, как ты помнишь, доводил его до оргазма (если только это не опровергает моих слов о похоти). Конечно, гордыня, царица грехов… Но она у него какая-то странная: где тот мировой престол, на который он планирует вознестись? Он никого не обманывает. Шерлок пользуется людьми для дела, но ему никто не нужен в собственность. Его тщеславие наивно – ему нравится, когда все вокруг замечают его ум. Он не только не собирается извлекать из этого доход, он даже и эти поглаживания зарабатывать не умеет. Итак, он не делает карьеры, не ищет выгоды… Пожелал ли он когда-нибудь чужого осла, вола или жену? Ручаюсь, нет. Какой соблазн властен над ним?

– Ты сам знаешь, Джон. Распутывать запутанное, делать тайное явным, разгадывать загадки…

– Почему же он не стал ученым? Химиком, математиком? Палеонтологом, черт побери! Собирал бы скелет динозавра, искал недостающие части по всему свету… Какую ценность для него самого могут иметь разгадки, которые он здесь получает? Я отмел все внешние причины, по которым он мог бы заняться расследованием преступлений. Забудем о зле, причиняемом механизмами, вроде государств. Шерлока оно не интересует. Все остальные преступления – это преступления страсти. Не важно, страсть ли это к деньгам или некрофилия. Зачем человеку, не знающему страстей, копаться в их последствиях? Ему наплевать на людей, тем не менее, он жизнь кладет на то, чтобы выяснить, почему Сэм убил Мэри. Что в этом интересного, с его точки зрения, конечно? И не говори мне, что ему интересно не содержание преступления, а его филигранная форма. Форма кристалла еще интереснее. В конце концов, он музыкант и знает, что такое форма без изъянов, приносящая освобождение. Нет, он как ангел-истребитель кружит над человеческими одержимостями…

– Ангел… ну-ну, отлично.

– Демон, на самом деле. Его совершенство – это какая-то черная дыра, пустота, засасывающая без остатка. Бесстрастие, провоцирующее чужие страсти. Он ими питается. Это единственный способ, которым он может их разделить.

– И зачем ему обсасывать чужие грехи в сублимированном виде?

– Он не знает о других источниках жизни.

Грегори останавливает на Джоне несколько мутный, но пристальный взгляд:  
– Вот о чем, значит, ты думал долгими ангольским ночами. От чего ты сбежал полгода назад?  
– Девять месяцев назад… Полгода я был в Анголе.

– Хорошо, что я все это услышал. Знаешь заповедь полицейского: «Просто дай выговориться». Вроде ты и прав во всем, а вышло иначе.

– Что значит – «иначе»? Шерлок больше не лобызается с мертвецами?

Лейстред опускает голову. Внимательно следя за золотым кружком виски, он говорит:

– Последний раз так плохо было, когда он подсел на наркотики. Ты же знаешь, он всюду просит завернуть ему кусок фатальности.

– Что на этот раз?

– Ну… У него появилась собственная страсть. Очень своего рода.  
Он теперь ходит покрытый толстым слоем тонального крема. Еще и пудрится. Прибавил к своей внешности щепоть педерастичности. Как такой умный человек может не понимать, что синяки все равно видны? Андерсон сказал ему что-то приятное, а Шерлок смотрит сквозь него. Никаких прозрений относительно того, что тот ел на ужин и так далее.  
Я записываю как обычно его ценные мысли о подноготной нашего трупа, и вдруг поток прерывается. Жду, ничего не дожидаюсь, поднимаю глаза, а он сидит перед телом на коленях как буддийский монах в медитации, глаза закрыты, и такое выражение на его лице… Нет, не как у монаха, а как у осужденного, которому сейчас топор опустится на шею. И никакой паники. Никакого возбуждения. Согласие. Как-то случилась небольшая перестрелка. Мне пришлось ударить этого придурка по ногам. Он стоял на линии огня и смотрел. С тем же выражением.  
Он больше не пускает меня в свою квартиру. Майкрофт, может быть, и проник бы, но он все время в отъезде. От миссис Хадсон я знаю, что у Шерлока новый сосед. И это не просто сосед. Это и есть его новый наркотик. Не знаю, в чем сила этого парня, но наш ангел все ему позволяет. В общем, синяки – это, видимо, его подарок. И рука, которая едва двигается. И равнодушие к жизни. И обещание еще худшего. Чем он его держит?

– Насилием, – хрипло отвечает Джон. – Эта новая правда… не такая уж она и новая. Но я не думал, что все зайдет так далеко. Я ушел, чтобы это не зашло далеко.

– Чего я не знаю?  
– Я не могу… В общем, вот тебе пересказ последнего акта: Я трахнул Шерлока. Потом я его ударил. Потом я от него ушел. «Потом» означает «поэтому».

Лейстред откидывается на спинку стула:  
– Звучит на диво логично.  
– Да, за полгода я отточил формулировки.  
– А что же Шерлок?  
– Шерлок следует своей методе: там, где нет преступления, следует создать для него возможность. Так или иначе, люди – это их страсти, а страсти ведут только в одну сторону. Он любит скорость и хочет доехать побыстрее. Из носа у него капала кровь, а в глазах было выражение: «Ну да, именно так я и думал». Не воображай только, что это какая-то его интимная особенность, что он получает удовольствие от боли. Сексуальное для него вторично. Он просто решил задачу. Решить задачу – значит уничтожить ее условия. Я понял, что до моего превращения в негодяя осталась пара ходов, и ушел.

***

Джон звонит в дверь. Шерлок открывает. Джон, забыв поздороваться, проводит пальцами по его лицу, ощупывает тонкие скулы, надбровные дуги над резко выгнутыми кельтскими глазами. Шерлок отшатывается. Совершенная линия, соединяющая бровь и скулу, расплылась кровоподтеком.  
– Это же просто вандализм, – тихо говорит Джон, – разрушение культурных ценностей.  
– Может быть, у вас в Анголе и так. У нас в Англии это относится к области личных предпочтений.  
– Ценители просили передать, что тональный крем не скрывает итоги личных предпочтений. Но ты это и сам знаешь.  
– Приятно иметь дело с человеком, который не считает тебя законченным идиотом. Тональный крем сам по себе ничего не скрывает; он сигнализирует адресатам, что я пытаюсь нечто скрыть и со мной не следует обсуждать предмет моих усилий. Срабатывает с посторонними. Никто из тех, с кем я вынужден общаться постоянно, не знает, что такое такт.  
– И тебя это удивляет? Именно тебя?  
– О боже, нет.

Все становится легко, как не было раньше. Это легкость безнадежности, понимает Джон. Все кончено: нечего беречь, не за что бояться, нечего придерживать до последнего.

– Исхудал. Подхватил в Анголе желудочную инфекцию.  
– Ну, Шерлок, это очевидно.  
– Пришел поговорить со мной о моем соседе.  
– Да. В общем, тоже очевидно.  
– Говори. Мне лень играть в поддавки.

Джон оглядывается по сторонам. С гостиной что-то случилось. Она свободна от Шерлока, как будто тут оставили его тело, но выкурили дух. Очень пусто. У черепа изменилось выражение черепа.

– Он любит порядок?  
– Можно и так сказать. Отсекает лишнее.  
– Значит, похож на тебя?

Лицо Шерлока едва заметно меняется:  
– На меня? Нет, не на меня. Не важно.

Джон берет его левую руку и рассматривает ладонь:  
– Он что ботинком на нее наступил?  
– Ты прогрессируешь.  
– А ты не лечишься. Шерлок, ты уже все про него понял, судя по тому, что дошло до увечий. Он отработанный материал. Почему ты его не оставишь? Хочешь дойти до чистого зла в концентрации серной кислоты? Это должно быть скучно.

– Я нуждаюсь в небольшой мортификации.

– Ты знаешь, я даже не верю, что он был законченным подонком до встречи с тобой. Просто тебе хотелось довести его до его подлинных желаний, как ты считаешь. Открыть человеку бессмысленную и безнадежную истину. Да, ради этого ты себя не пожалеешь.

– Мой друг, кровь, сотрясающая мое сердце  
Пугающая дерзость сдаться мигу  
Что век умеренности не возьмет назад  
Этим и только этим мы были живы

Шерлок произносит эти слова, с усмешкой глядя в сторону, как будто вспоминая нечто  
не вполне приличное.

– Элиот, кажется? Думаешь, он имел в виду миг, когда тебя бьют в челюсть?

Шерлок вынимает свою ладонь из его рук.  
– Просто поразительно, Джон, как, начиная с правдоподобных предпосылок, ты всегда приходишь к совершенно нелепым выводам. Но ты ошибаешься не где-то по дороге. Ты с самого начала в упор не видишь очевидного.  
– Чего?  
– «Ибо не понимаю, что делаю: потому что не то делаю, что хочу, а что ненавижу, то делаю». Ты думаешь, я вынуждаю других людей делать то, что они ненавидят? Апостол Павел полагал, что грех вынуждает. Хорошо, будем считать, что я временно замещаю змея. В таком случае, должно существовать и то, что эти люди любят? То, что они хотят хотеть. Нечто, не тронутое адским огнем. Веришь ли ты в это, Джон? Или ты сам исповедуешь ту неутешительную веру, которую приписываешь мне? Моральная дисциплина одна защищает от страшной правды? Что ты хочешь сделать на самом деле? Что ты любишь?

Шерлок говорит холодно и размеренно, но щеки его горят. У Джона сжимается сердце. Что он может ответить? Что он любит этот огонь?  
Нужно уйти, немедленно.  
– Шерлок, я загляну на днях. Приведу в порядок свою аргументацию.

Джон идет по улице, пьет весенний воздух и вспоминает выражение лица, которое было у Шерлока, когда он его ударил.

Он не приходит на следующий день. Он лежит на диване в гостиной Гарри и думает, что стрелять в стену из револьвера – хорошая мысль, несмешная. Но у Джона есть моральная дисциплина. Только она у него и есть. Звонит телефон. Шерлок. Джон отключает телефон. Ему все еще нечего ответить.

 

Еще через день из телефона раздается панический голос миссис Хадсон:  
– Джон дорогой! Господи, какой ужас, и ведь я знала, я ожидала, я говорила Шерлоку, что он не найдет такого как ты, и что за нелепые попытки…  
– Миссис Хадсон, я ничего не понимаю! Что-то с Шерлоком?  
– Включи телевизор, дорогой, там специальный выпуск, видишь этого ужасного Уайта? Господи, что же будет! Я сначала побежала к Шерлоку, ты знаешь, он не смотрит телевизор, он сразу бросился туда, и это в его состоянии и без оружия, но там ведь полиция, ему же не дадут делать глупости, Джон?

Джон бросает бессмысленный телефон, всматриваясь в экран. Норман Уайт, тридцати четырех лет, отставной офицер, контуженный в Ираке, имеет награды, последнее время работал в отделе безопасности какого-то банка. Блондин. Среднего роста. ПТСР и еще куча диагнозов. Вошел в супермаркет, одетый в парадную форму, стреляя во все стороны. Несколько убитых и раненых. Держит в заложниках оставшихся покупателей. Переговоров с полицией не ведет.

Джон роется в старом семейном комоде, куда свалил ненужные вещи перед отправкой в Анголу. Находит пистолет, надевает куртку и отправляется на свое место.

Козыряя именем Лейстреда, он перебирается за желтую ленту.

Сквозь стеклянные стены Джон видит человека, которого почти принимает за себя. Нет. Просто размытое сходство абриса. Если вглядеться, обнаруживается масса принципиальных различий. Нужен взгляд, для которого эти различия принципиальны.

Уайт прижимает к себе женщину. У нее подкашиваются ноги. В нескольких метрах от них, прямо на линии огня стоит Шерлок. С ним что-то не так. Рука на перевязи. Видно, что ему больно стоять. Не сразу Норман дошел до супермаркета.  
Шерлок медленно подходит к Уайту. Тот прижимает пистолет к голове заложницы.  
Не отрывая взгляда, Джон продвигается ближе и ближе к стеклянной стене.  
В один миг с какой-то неуместной грацией Шерлок отодвигает женщину. Это получается только потому, что сам Уайт отводит руку с пистолетом, чтобы тотчас вновь приставить его к голове Шерлока.  
Женщина в изнеможении падает на колени, встает и, спотыкаясь, бежит к выходу.  
Шерлок и Уайт образуют странное единство. Они стоят лицом друг к другу. Уайт держит Шерлока за талию одной рукой. Они казались бы парой, начинающей танец, если бы не пистолет у виска Шерлока.  
Это не простая видимость. Они и правда пара. И это единственный танец, который бы им подошел.  
На что надеется Шерлок? Он слишком слаб сейчас и не сможет победить в прямой схватке. Тут нужна молниеносность, а он еле стоит на ногах.  
Он ни на что не надеется, внезапно понимает Джон. К этому все шло. Больше и больше насилия, больше этой адской откровенности. Шерлок кружил над обреченными человеческими страстями для того, чтобы та из них, которая ближе всего отчаянью, проглотила его. Это не чувства. Это магнитные искажения. Он хотел испытать силу вещей. В нарушении закона она та же, что в самом законе. Полюса смыкаются. Безумец перестает чувствовать.  
Уайт безумен. Он может выстрелить в любой момент.  
Полицейские не будут брать на себя ответственность – слишком велик риск. Если попадешь в заложника, тебя ждет служебное расследование и душевное расстройство. Если преступник, как ему и положено, делает это сам, проблем гораздо меньше.

Попасть точно в таких условиях почти невозможно. Но не для Джона. Нужно только все увидеть заранее.  
Он не будет стрелять Уайту в голову. Он не убьет того, кто на ровном месте убил трех человек. Того, кто... Он не убьет человека, которого Шерлок противоестественным образом, вроде бы как… любит. Хотя Джон только что доказал себе, что это невозможно.  
Он выстрелит в руку, держащую пистолет. Это опасно – рядом лицо Шерлока. Он сделает это. Ликующая ярость собирается внутри. Кристалл ослепительного холода.  
Уайт сдвинулся, проводя дулом по лбу Шерлока. Так даже удобнее. Джон выхватывает пистолет и стреляет.  
Последнее, что он видит – лицо Шерлока, забрызганное кровью. Джон теряет сознание.

Он приходит в себя арестованным, и сразу же освобожденным под подписку. Лейстред крутит пальцем у виска, Донован говорит «Был один фрик, стало двое», где-то в соседней машине парамедиков заделывают руку Уайту. Рядом сидит Шерлок. Рядом, а не в соседней машине. Он стер чужую кровь с лица, однако это не особенно его украсило.  
– Я вижу, у вас был большой разговор? – усмехается Джон  
– Большой, но бессодержательный.  
– Челюсть-то цела?  
– Челюсть – это не то, о чем я думал последние сутки.

Челюсть с трудом устояла, а локтевая кость треснула. Шерлоку накладывают повязку, и он буквально выпадает на улицу, пока Джон мешкает в дверях.

Уайта как раз ведут к полицейской машине. Он останавливается, увидев Шерлока. Шерлок смотрит ему в глаза.  
У Уайта бледное, странно спокойное лицо.  
– Я думал, мы умрем вместе, – говорит он ровным голосом.  
– Это вышло бы слишком мелодраматично. Мы будем жить, но порознь. Прощай, Норман.  
– Жаль, что нельзя растоптать тебя в мелкую крошку, – говорит Уайт так же ровно, но тоном выше, – Падаль.  
– Да, я знаю. Прощай.

Когда они добираются до Бейкер-стрит, оттуда как раз уходят полицейские. Комната Уайта, бывшая комната Джона, опечатана. Миссис Хадсон лобызает их и отправляется успокаивать свое давление.  
– Сделать тебе чай? – спрашивает Джон.  
– И остаться здесь, – Шерлок падает на диван.  
Пока Джон возится с чаем, Шерлок забывается в какой-то мучительной позе.  
– Нет, – говорит Джон, – тебе нужен настоящий сон.  
Он доводит его до спальни, опускает на постель. Рубашка Шерлока вся в крови Уайта. Джон снимает ее, пытаясь не задевать разбитую руку. Голова Шерлока падает ему на плечо. Из-под ткани выходят подробности его личной жизни. Вообще-то бляхой армейского ремня можно перешибить позвоночник. Джон проводит по позвонкам, пальпирует ребра. Кажется, без переломов. Джон расстегивает его брюки. Шерлок вздрагивает и бормочет ему в шею:  
– Пожалуйста, не надо… Я не могу сейчас…  
– Ты совершенно сбрендил, Шерлок? Я раздеваю тебя потому, что спать удобней раздетым. Не замечал?

Черт знает что. Шерлок думает, что Джон добыл его в схватке? Отсек длань предыдущему владельцу? А может, у него просто перепутались реальности. Надо думать, Норман не считал физическую боль препятствием для секса.

Джон укрывает Шерлока одеялом. Тот смотрит постепенно яснеющим взглядом:  
– Я ведь еще не сказал тебе спасибо?  
– Теперь сказал.  
– Тут хватит места для двоих. В шкафу есть второе одеяло.  
– Хорошо. Я уже решил, что это мой рок – спать в гостиных на диване.

***

Утром приходит Лейстред.  
– Очень удобно, – говорит он, – заставать двух важнейших свидетелей в одной квартире. Я решил сам снять с вас показания, хоть мне это не по годам. Шерлок у нас слишком крепкий орешек. Вы, парни, оба, конечно, герои, но балансируете на опасной грани перед превращением в обвиняемых.  
– Хорошо, я закоренелый убийца, – улыбается Джон, – но чем виноват Шерлок?  
– Жаль, что нет статьи «доведение до сумасшествия». Шерлок бы вообще не бывал на свободе.  
– Ты разнузданно себя ведешь, конечно, чтобы сгладить мерзость моего положения, и в глупых шутках я должен слышать неловкое мужское участие? – спрашивает Шерлок, валяющийся на диване с газетой.  
– Вообще-то, да, – серьезно отвечает Лейстред.  
– Хорошо, я услышал.  
– Шерлок, так или иначе, ты должен рассказать о своих отношениях с Норманом Уайтом.  
Джон поднимается, чтобы выйти.  
– Останься, Джон, – говорит Шерлок, – ты ведь хочешь это знать.  
– Хочу.  
– Удивительное утро. Все говорят правду.  
– Ну, приступим. Как вы познакомились?  
– На сайте знакомств. Я выложил список качеств, который меня интересует. Некоторые из них мало востребованы, если не сказать хуже, так что мне было из чего выбирать.  
– Чего же ты хотел?  
– Военный опыт. Посттравматическое расстройство. Потеря ориентации в мире.  
– У тебя прихотливый вкус.  
– Правда? Зато постоянный.  
– Постоянный. Ты выбрал худощавого блондина среднего роста. Прости, Джон, думаю, незачем делать вид, что кто-то чего-то не понимает. К счастью, в суде это понимание не понадобится. Шерлок, но ведь человек, который отзывается на такой призыв, уже должен быть …психом?  
– Жертвы своих диагнозов меня не интересуют. Скажем так, он должен был находиться в пограничном состоянии и осознавать это. Отличать добро от зла, если хочешь.  
– Ты-то сам умеешь это делать, с твоей социопатией?  
– Это непростая задача, вызов моему уму, но разве я когда-нибудь их боялся?  
– И что ты предложил со своей стороны? Дедуктивное обследование?  
– Возможность быть самим собой. Впрочем, эти дурацкие слова ничего не значат. Нет никакого самого себя. Есть место, куда человека влечет, но человек его не знает и не хочет знать. Страх смерти мешает. В общем, это был эксперимент. Своего рода.  
– И ты довел его до этого места?  
– Нет. Это он меня довел.  
– Я вижу, до чего он тебя довел. Пойдем дальше. Когда вы поселились вместе? Его образ жизни, личные предпочтения, странности… гм, и прочее.  
– Он переехал ко мне пять месяцев назад. Я теперь с трудом отличаю странное от нестранного. Склонность к насилию я увидел сразу – достаточно было рукопожатия. Он был растерян, как будто на него сыпались невидимые удары. Он защищался. Война производит забавных чудовищ.

– Знаешь, что меня мучает, Шерлок? Ты же наверно изучил своего Нормана насквозь, почему ты не поймал момент кризиса? Никому другому я бы этого не сказал, но ты, гений, должен был его остановить до, а не после!

Шерлок вжимается в спинку дивана, обхватив плечи руками:  
– Грегори… дело даже не в том, что ты мистифицируешь мои способности… Ты недооцениваешь чужие. Как и я сам. Ты думаешь, безумие идет к своей цели как поезд по уже проложенным рельсам? Может быть, чистые клинические случаи и таковы, но тут не болезнь, а сила иного рода. Он сошел с ума только в самый последний момент, потому что не нашел другого выхода. Норман очень чувствителен. Чуток как зверь. То, что я понимал, сопоставляя детали, он просто впитывал кожей. Ему не надо было принимать решений, он сам был решением. То, что он сделал, не имело плана. Это был ответ организма на терминальное изменение ситуации. Когда Самсона ослепили, он обрушил колонны в пиршественном зале и увел за собой тысячу филистимлян. Или сколько там их было. Норман сделал то же самое. Удача, что он так мало убил.  
– Мало? Трое мертвы ни за что, ни про что.  
– Я бы поменялся с кем-нибудь из них. Собственно, я и поменялся. Но я не могу пустить время назад, инспектор. Ничего нельзя исправить.  
– Так что же произошло в последние дни?  
– Не знаю.  
– Шерлок, не лги.  
– Не думаю, что это должно звучать на суде. Я не знаю ничего про последний день, Грегори, потому что я лежал без сознания. Он избил меня так, что я не мог встать, пытался и опять проваливался. Наверно, сотрясение мозга.

После неловкого молчания Лейстред говорит:  
– Что еще ты вытворишь с собой? Ты понимаешь, что по-хорошему, вас с Уайтом нужно запереть в одинаковых палатах, обмотанных колючей проволокой. Чтобы защитить тебя от самого себя. Ты бы хоть позвонил…  
– От допроса мы перешли к жалким потугам на жанр отеческого увещевания. Прости, Грегори, мне полагается лежать. Попробую делать, что положено.

На пороге своей комнаты Шерлок оборачивается и повторяет с болезненной гримасой:  
– Ничего нельзя исправить. У этой вселенной масса недоработок.

 

***

Лейстред и Джон сочиняют протокол допроса, придающий действиям доктора скромный лоск законопослушания. Инспектор, наконец, прощается.

Когда Джон входит в спальню Шерлока, тот лежит в судорожной позе, обхватив здоровой рукой голову. Не слышно дыхания.  
Джон отводит руку и видит перекошенное лицо с намертво стиснутыми челюстями.  
– Шерлок, ну зачем ты делаешь эту козью морду? Плачь. Пришло время плакать.  
В ответ раздается какой-то свист сквозь зубы.

– Прости меня, – говорит Джон, – ты звонил мне в тот день, когда Уайт тебя…избил, а я не взял трубку. Я, чертов эгоист, не знал, что тебе ответить. Прости.

Цепь отрывистых вдохов разрешается в стон.  
– Не обращай внимания, – бормочет Шерлок, – На меня так действует слово «прости».  
– Прости.  
– И все же… теперь ты знаешь ответ?

– Скажи лучше, знаешь ли ты ответ. Нет, сначала скажи вот что: ты нашел в нем то, что искал? Я не верю, что ты искал убийцу из супермаркета. Раньше я думал, что ты хочешь дойти до пустоты в сердце вещей. Но это не так. Слишком много самопожертвования для того, чтобы доказать отсутствие жертвенника. И… я не очень понимаю свою роль… Я был предтечей? Случайным опытом?

– Ты всегда был, прежде всего, идиотом. Вот они, последние времена – во врачи берут слабоумных! – в непонятном бешенстве Шерлок отворачивается от него.

Джон сжимает кулаки. Потом разжимает.  
– Пойду-ка я по своим идиотским делам.  
– Верблюд опять не прошел в игольное ушко! – кричит Шерлок ему вслед.

***

Здесь нет воды, только скалы  
Скалы и нет воды и дорога в песках  
Дорога, бегущая среди гор  
Гор из скал без воды  
Если бы там была вода, мы бы стояли и пили  
Посреди скал мы не можем стоять или думать  
Сухой пот и ноги в песке  
Если бы только была вода среди скал  
Рот мертвых гор, кариозные зубы, что не могут плевать  
Здесь никто не может ни стоять, ни сидеть, ни лежать

По радио занимаются культуртрегерством. Очень вовремя. Джон снимает наушники. Сейчас он встретится с человеком, который помнит дорогу в песках. После долгих препирательств Лейстред согласился устроить ему свиданье с Норманом Уайтом.

Он входит в комнату для допросов.  
– Здравствуйте, мистер Уайт. Я доктор Уотсон.  
Человек с забинтованной культей правой руки вглядывается в него и говорит:  
– Здравствуй, Джон. Я знаю, кто ты. На фотографии ты был такой же загорелый. Хорошо смотрелся с пистолетом в руках.  
– На какой фотографии?  
– На той, что я нашел у него в столе. Я знаю: Афганистан, ранен в плечо. Ты не представляешь, как утомительно добиваться от Шерлока правды. Он же уверен, что самый умный. Но я всегда знаю, когда он лжет, не договаривает, колеблется. Всегда. Мне не нужна для этого дедукция. Я и в Ираке всегда понимал про местных, неужели я не справлюсь с лондонским снобом.  
– Разведка?  
– Да. У меня все разговаривают.  
– И как же он у тебя разговаривал?  
– Смешно. Понятно, что физическое воздействие первично, но, по-моему, его заводило то, как я вижу насквозь. Он восхищался тем, что другие терпеть не могут. Поэтому мы так долго продержались. И все равно эта тварь полагала, что знает что-то, чего я не знаю.  
– Думаешь, это не так? Ты понимаешь, что ты садист, во всех смыслах потерявший голову, а Шерлок – гений?  
– Это ты мне говоришь? Гений очень удивился, когда ты трахнул его и бросил, как девочку. Ты ведь знаешь, для него секс – редкая вещь. До тебя у него лет пять никого не было.  
– Это другое.  
– Да, ты – другой. Я бы его не бросил. Я бы расколотил эту красивую кудрявую голову…  
– Хватит! Я не могу тебя ударить в твоем положении, но и терпеть это долго не смогу.  
– Какая прелесть! Гневный, но совестливый. Конечно, он подсел. Я-то гневный и бессовестный. Но ведь он напрашивается на удар, да?

Джон вскакивает со стула и делает круг по комнате.  
– Послушай, ты просто так убил троих человек. И убил бы больше. Что случилось? Ты помнишь, как все было?

Норман, широко улыбаясь, провожает его глазами:  
– Боишься за себя, Джон? Боишься… Когда стрелял, было легко. Три такие маленькие смерти в этой чертовой куче смертей. Было можно и нужно, и вдруг стало нельзя? Может быть, я хочу соорудить погребальный костер для своей любви? Сто юношей и сто девушек, меньше мне не по чину. Еще хорошо бы лошадей.  
– Ты свихнулся.  
– Считай меня викингом. Имя это судьба. А война еще сильнее судьбы. Ты хочешь уклониться, Джон, но ты уже на пиру и пьешь эту чашу. Ведь это ты во всем виноват.  
– Я виноват, что ты палишь в белый свет?  
– Ну да, палить-то я собирался в тебя.  
– С чего вдруг?  
– Каково, думаешь, быть опытной моделью? Хуже, каково быть лабораторной крысой? Это я не сразу понял, просто чувствовал странность. Он проходил сквозь меня. Фокус был сбит. Сначала я думал, что Шерлок просто западает на один определенный тип. Но ему не нужны были другие, я был удачной моделью. Заставляя его отвечать, я сам давал ему ответы на вопросы. То, что Шерлок от меня узнавал, не оставляло надежд. Что ж, ему оставалось только принимать результаты своих опытов. Но ты вернулся, и все пошло прахом. Я прихожу домой и понимаю, что все кончено. Шерлок мне ничего не говорит. Я спрашиваю. Он молчит. Я продолжаю спрашивать. Это тянется долго. А он хитрец, успел стереть твой номер из своего телефона. Конечно, узнать твой телефон и адрес не трудно, но тогда нужно отвлечься от Шерлока, с понятными последствиями. И я веду допрос, не отвлекаясь. И главное, мне важно, чтобы он сам сказал. Принцесса падает в обморок от моих методов. Я ее пробуждаю, но слишком сильными средствами – так приложил головой, что спрашивать стало бесполезно. И когда я смотрел на него – в крови, без сознания, у моих ног, я понял, что общей жизни уже не будет, остается только общая смерть. Я оделся, как в гроб кладут, и пошел. Вот тут мы с тобой и разделились окончательно. Думаешь, я где-то что-то упустил?

– Ты нет, а вот я упустил, – спокойно говорит Джон, – Я должен был убить тебя тогда. Что за глупое лихачество – стрелять в руку. Голова как кровавая чаша – разве не такой смерти ты хотел? Òдин бы пил из твоего глаза.  
– Хороший выстрел. Красивый. Я понимаю, за что он тебя так любит.

Джон встает. Норман почему-то вскакивает и прижимается к стене. Глупо. Проигрышная позиция. «Нет. Если я сейчас не удержусь, то пройду путь Нормана шаг за шагом. Я не убью его, потому что я могу не убить его. Я могу. И я не ударю больше Шерлока. Никогда».  
Кто-то врывается в комнату. Нормана уводят. Джона треплют по плечу.  
– Я в порядке, – говорит он, – Что вы засуетились? Я нормален.

Джон выходит на улицу. Ему надо быстрей уйти отсюда, пока никто не догадался, что он безумен. Что он почти все потерял. Что надежда обескураживает сильней отчаянья.

«Нервы никуда по вечерам. Да, плохо. Будь со мной.  
Скажи мне. Почему ты никогда не скажешь. Скажи.  
О чем ты думаешь? О чем ты? Думаешь?  
Я никогда не знаю, что ты думаешь. Что?»

Я думаю, мы встали на крысиный путь,  
Где мертвые сложили кости.

«Что за шум?»  
Ветер под дверью.  
«Что это за шум? И что это за ветер?»  
Ничего вновь ничего.  
«Ты  
Ничего не знаешь? Ты ничего не видишь? Ты не помнишь  
Ничего?»

Я помню  
Вот те жемчужины, что были его глазами.

***

Шерлок лежит на диване, как в погребальной ладье.  
– Моцарт? – спрашивает Джон, входя в комнату.  
– Масонская траурная музыка, – кивает Шерлок.  
– Прости, траур отменяется, – Джон выключает кнопку.  
– Что ты хочешь?  
– Я слышал ключ  
Повернулся в двери и повернулся только однажды  
Мы думаем о ключе, каждый в своей тюрьме  
Думающий о ключе укрепляет тюрьму

Это похоже на ответ?

Шерлок приподнимается и, опять глядя куда-то в сторону, говорит:  
– Это похоже больше, чем все остальное, что может придти тебе в голову. Что, лондонский мост уже падает?  
– Упадет, если ты захочешь. Пожалуйста, посмотри на меня.

Никогда раньше Джон не видел трепещущего Шерлока. Джон сплетает его пальцы со своими.

– Шерлок, не нужно насилия, чтобы ощутить реальность другого человека. Нужно признание. Смотри, я с тобой. Меня не придется выдумывать и потом проверять на прочность. Я уже есть. Я твой.  
– Тебя не было.  
– Прости меня на самом деле.  
– Да.  
– Я люблю тебя.  
– Я хотел знать, от чего ты бежишь. Я заходил с Норманом все дальше, узнавая эту бесплодную землю. Я не знал, существует ли другая. Я хочу знать.  
– Я приведу мои земли в порядок.


End file.
